Frozen Whisper
by VisualKeiMYV382DMC
Summary: Ryuu was imprisoned in Hell, farther than the deepest pits, one year ago. Now, there's a chance to set him free. OCxOC. Does include Dante, Trish, Lady, etc!
1. Whisper 1: A Guest

**Disclaimer for entire story: The only characters that are mine, are the ones I created. **

**A/N: Hello! First of all, thank you for clicking on my story, even though the summary sounded like some cheesy fanfic! (Ahem!) This takes place… I guess… well, let's just say, Nero will be in this. And there will be romance in this, but not **_**too**_** much… since I'm terrible at writing it, and I get sick of it easily. I might change the genres soon… and the terrible title. This is my first DMC fanfic, and I've been wanting to write it for a very long time. I'm worried about the characters staying in character…. I'm really sorry if they're not. And I'm really sorry if my writing is terrible. I hope you like my story, this is tons of fun for me to write. Please tell me what you like and don't like about this XD. I think some parts are confusing, so I'll answer any questions you have. I'm not so sure about the rating for this…. There's going to be lots of cussing, and violence (then again, I might be terrible at writing violence and it won't matter, hehe.) **

**Yay! Reading time! **

Blood. Ash. Screaming. Gentle dark eyes.

"Selene!" Someone's voice, someone I knew… _someone_…

Pain slicing through my arm. A slender hand in mine.

"_Selene_, get the fuck out of here!"

Ryuu.

"Yo, get up!" I yelped as my bottom slammed against the cold floor.

"Dante, you bastard! What the fuck did you do that for!?" I yelled and glared up at the man who had invaded my room.

"Well, you weren't waking up, so I shouted, I poked you… and the only thing left to do was to push you out of bed." I glared into his icy blue eyes for a moment, then swiftly rose from the floor.

"Wait outside while I change," Dante smirked and remained motionless. I snarled at him. He held up his hands in surrender and strode towards the door.

"Wait a second!" I said, Dante paused. "Why the hell are you _here?_ In _my _room, in _my_ house?"

Dante looked over his shoulder as he said, "Trish asked me to pick you up. She wants to do another job with you."

"You know perfectly well that the only reason we work together is because she convinces me to buy clothes for her afterwards."

"Yup."

"Then why do you listen to her!?"

"One," Dante turned around completely, "she would kick my ass. Two, this means she doesn't use _my_ money to buy clothes. And three," his voice became more serious (well, as serious as Dante could be), "you spend too much time in this house."

"I do not."

"You do. The only time you leave is for a job and you never come to the bar."

"I'm not ready to go back there."

"Kid, it's been a year."

I clenched my fist and stared at the floor.

"Just _try_ going," Dante said, "If you get too sad, you can leave."

"Ugh, fine. On one condition."

"What?"

"You _never_ come into this house without my permission."

"And if you're dying?"

"…Like I would be. Leave." I kicked Dante playfully in the back, and he stumbled out of my room. I quickly pulled on a pair black jeans, combat boots, a comfortable shirt, and my long black trench coat. I placed my guns and knives in the myriad of holsters inside the coat, and slipped my sword into the scabbard attached to my waist.

When I arrived in the hallway, Dante was leaning casually against the wall. aI followed him out of my house and… was that _Lady's_ motorbike?

"Um, Dante… I really don't want Lady to kill me… so… I think I'll run." I shuddered at the memory of the last time Dante took Lady's bike… and I didn't want to be in his place. Dante rolled his eyes and hopped on, patting the space behind him.

"Cool it, kid. I asked this time."

"And she said you could borrow it, right?"

"_Yes_."

_Good. _I sat on the bike and clutched the sides of the seat. We raced down the street, almost running over a middle-aged man, who shook his fist at us as we whipped by him.

"Could you be any more reckless?" I said, not bothering to yell over the wind. I knew he could hear me. Dante swiftly avoided crashing into the corner of a building, before weaving in between cars.

"I think Ryuu was worse."

"Not when I was riding with him." I ignored the pain that usually surfaced at the mention of Ryuu, and concentrated on the cold air instead.

***

"How about this one?" Trish said, spinning around in a pair of tight jeans.

"They look nice." I said.

"You've said that about everything I tried on."

"I'm not good at this… let's just wait for Mika and Tanith." Mika and Ryuu had lived together their whole lives. Mika's demon mother had found and adopted Ryuu when Mika was three. Tanith was a friend of a friend of Mika's. She had come up to me during one of Mika's parties (which Mika forced me to attend) and Tanith and I had been friends ever since.

"Alright," Trish sighed, strolling back into the changing room.

"Sssseeeelllleeeennnneeee!" Mika's voice filled the entire store. Trish chuckled inside the changing room as Mika bounded next to me. The people around us gave her irritated looks before shuffling away.

"Hi, Mika." I said, as she hugged me tightly. Her bright auburn eyes darted around the store, soaking up every detail.

"Don't I get a hug?" Trish said. She had stepped out of the changing room, now in her original pants.

"Ttttrrriiiissshhhh!" Mika yelled, sprinting into her arms. Tanith suddenly appeared beside me, making me cringe, (she made a game out of materializing at my side… especially since she knew I wasn't as quick as her.) She sighed and shook her head.

"And I made sure to not give her coffee…" Tanith said, twirling a pale finger around one of her orange curls. I laughed as Mika bounced around Trish, throwing articles of clothing at her head.

"Oooo! Wear this! Wear this! And this! And oh, this one's _shiny_!" Mika continued to shout and run around the store, snatching up every piece of clothing she passed.

"I thought we could all go to the bar tonight." Tanith said, as Mika jostled a woman holding a cup of coffee. The cup slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, staining her white shoes a dull brown.

"Uh-huh." I replied, watching Mika toss the pile of clothes she was holding onto a young man's head. She ran to the woman and began apologizing. Silence settled around us as Trish appeared beside Mika, a wad of paper towels in her hand.

"Dante paid you twenty bucks to try and convince me, didn't he?" I said. Mika, still babbling her apologies, furiously scrubbed the woman's shoes with the paper towels Trish had given her. The woman took her shoes from Mika, who had been stuffing two towels inside to "soak up the excess coffee", and walked barefoot out of the store, head held high. Meanwhile, Trish had rescued the young man from the clothes avalanche, and was now waiting in line at the cashier.

"Actually, he said the drinks were on him." Tanith's bright burgundy gaze suddenly settled on someone across the store. "And I'm bringing a guest. He's an old friend of mine." She waved at someone I couldn't see.

"Mmmn," I grunted, tugging out my black wallet for Trish. I tossed my wallet to her as Tanith shook a tall man's hand.

"Selene, this is my friend Conleth. Conleth, Selene." Conleth towered over me (which isn't saying much, given my five foot stature) and he emitted a strange, suffocating heat. My skin tingled and I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Nice to meet you." I made sure my voice was pleasant and controlled. There was something about the way he moved, as if he was going to attack someone at any minute, and the way his brown eyes didn't shine in the light, that filled my whole body with anxiety, like I was locked in a blazing furnace and couldn't even breathe correctly.

"Likewise." Conleth said, and his mouth barely moved when he spoke.

After Trish and Mika were introduced to Conleth, we walked to the bar where we were meeting Dante. Mika shoved me through the door.


	2. Whisper 2: Blood

**A/N: Helloooo XD. Thank you for reading ^_^ **

**Thanks lots and lots and lots and lots to crazy-doesn't-cover-it, I hope you like this chapter! …And I really hope I didn't screw it up (but I'm pretty sure I did). This chapter was really really forced, so I'm sorry . The fight scene here is just…. WEIRD. I didn't really edit this… actually not at all…I just kind of babbled out my ideas. I just really wanna get this published, and if I get a torrent of flames I'll repost a rewrite, haha XD. I tried my best to make sure nobody was out of character…I probably failed, haha. **

**If you're confused, please ask me and I'll explain XD. **

**Wooo! Reading-ness! **

"Yay!" Mika screamed, sprinting past me and up to the bar. She ordered (more like demanded) a huge cup of coffee, and proceeded to bounce in her seat as she drank it. Tanith and Conleth took seats at the barstools, each ordering immediately. Dante was already wolfing down a strawberry sundae.

I took a seat next to Dante and ordered a glass of water. I don't like to drink much… mainly because all alcohol makes my throat burn for days. I sipped my water and tapped my foot against the metal of the barstool.

Tanith excused herself to go to the bathroom and after half an hour, she didn't return. Trish and Mika were playing poker (and winning) with two guys, Dante was working on his sixth sundae and completely oblivious to everything else, and Conleth—Wait. Where'd he go?

I spun the barstool away from the bar and swept my gaze around the room. Mika screamed happily as she and Trish won another round of poker, other drinkers chatted quietly, and the cliché man with the hood over his face sat moodily in a corner. Nope, no creepy Conleth.

A streak of dark amethyst hair and a face I would recognize anywhere flashed by the window. I practically jumped off my stool in my hurry, feeling my demon blood propel me out the door and into the rain. The purple-haired man—_Ryuu_ strolled around the corner of the bar.

"Ryuu?" I called out, shaking my wet bangs from my eyes. There was no way he was here. He couldn't be. I pulled out my gun, digging my fingers into the metal. My legs trembled as I ran after him and I had to focus on not crushing the gun. This could definitely be a trap, but if it wasn't, if he had somehow managed to escape…

"Ryuu!" I yelled, as I entered the alley. There was no sign of him, just a mushy cardboard box and a metal garbage can. My legs immediately stopped trembling and my grip on my gun relaxed. I blinked back tears as my back tingled. I rested my gun on my shoulder and fired behind me.

A loud hiss filled the air. I pulled my sword from its scabbard as I pushed myself up from the ground. A deformed reptilian head snapped its jaws at the place I had been, and I flipped myself around and stabbed my sword into its skull. Putrid blood gushed from the wound as a louder hiss emitted from the demon. I quickly pushed my sword deeper until it pushed through the ground. I hopped off its head and watched as the demon writhed, trying to pull free. The creature shrieked and jerked its head away from my sword, which caused it to slice through its jaws. I fired a torrent of bullets at the rest of its body, creating gaping wounds everywhere.

The demon's body twitched before dissolving into a puddle of black slime. The slime slowly began to soak into the mud, revealing the corpse of…

"Conleth?" I said. A wound the size of a football covered his whole right side, both of his legs were gone, and his arms were bent at a weird angle. Well, this definitely explained the weird feeling I got from him. Conleth's corpse soon melted into the same black slime as before. After the rain had washed my sword of Conleth's blood, I returned to the bar. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain to Tanith that I had murdered her friend.

"Selene! Where were you!?" Mika screeched as soon as I reentered the bar.

"I was—"

"Tanith was attacked while you were gone!"

"_What?"_ I said, noticing that the bar was vacant, "Is she alright?"

"She's resting right now, she barely got away. Come on." Mika clutched my arm and pulled me into the back room. Tanith was laying on the couch, with bandages around her midriff and shoulder. She was sleeping, her head propped up by a pillow.

"She said she was attacked by a lesser demon, but it had some weird fire powers." Said Mika as I kneeled next to Tanith.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're talking to the owner." Mika sat next to me. "_Where_ were you?" I sighed and began explaining.

"…That slimy black stuff sounds disgusting." She said. I hit her shoulder.

"That's not the problem here!" I said.

**Three Weeks Later**

"Selene! Open up!" Tanith yelled, pounding on my front door.

"Ssseeellleeennneee! Hurry up! This piñata is painful!" Mika's screaming joined Tanith's. I scrambled off the couch and yanked the door open.

"How can a piñata be painful? And—why did you bring one?" Trish, Tanith, Mika, and Lady were all squeezed on my doorstep. Mika cradled a Spongebob piñata, Tanith held a huge bag of chips, Trish and Lady both had what seemed like a thousand packages of cookie dough. Tanith had taken Conleth's death well, considering he had been the one to lure her to where the demon had attacked her. Her wounds had healed completely, and in celebration they all decided to sleepover at my house.

"This is painful because the edges are digging into my chin. I like piñatas." I stood back as everyone paraded into my home. Mika closed the door behind everyone and bounded into my kitchen. My snake, Alecto, hissed as Tanith passed her cage; I guess she still hadn't warmed up to her.

"Hey! This isn't a party without me!" Dante said as my door banged open.

"Dante, this is a girl's night." Lady said. Dante pouted and stormed inside, kicking off his boots. Mika sprinted out of the kitchen and began arguing with Dante. Tanith, Trish, and Lady soon joined in and my over-sensitive ears were beginning to hurt from the noise.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
